


Dragon Age Prompt Fics

by mewties (icantbelieveitsnotmeulin)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantbelieveitsnotmeulin/pseuds/mewties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Dragon Age fics I've written based on prompts from other fans. Because I should probably get in the habit of posting the things I write on here more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age Prompt Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by silk-starling: Alistair sees smol elf mage girl crying at the castle’s front gates. They try to console her, what happens?

Alistair hummed softly, glancing out the palace windows. The sky over Denerim was a strikingly clear blue, with barely any clouds in sight. The feeling of fresh air on his face, free from this stuffy castle…the appeal was overwhelming!

“I’m going to take a walk,” he called back into the room.

“You’re avoiding your work again,” Elise noted, not looking up from the expense reports in her hands. It was simply a statement rather than an accusation. His beloved wife understood him, and for that, he was grateful.

“I promise I’ll take care of it when I get back, love,” he said, leaning to place a kiss on her cheek. She didn’t move, only making a small noise of affirmation as she moved to the next page, but he’d seen the corners of her mouth turn up in a small, brief smile.

A light breeze wafted through the castle courtyard as he strolled through towards the gates. There was no question anymore as to why he was going out; the guards there had come to understand that sometimes their king just needed to leave, and if it was anything important, his wife or uncle would’ve stopped him.

Alistair mulled over where he wanted to head today as he started walking. Many days he liked going down to the Market District, seeing the hustle and bustle, what goods were coming in…but the walk was long, and having been brought out by only sunny skies, he wasn’t sure he wanted to walk that far.

The docks were a bit closer, but he’d been there alone once and it wasn’t really that enjoyable. The view of the sea was marred by its proximity to the Pearl, and the solicitations that came from there were…uncomfortable, at best.

His musings were cut short when he caught movement in his peripherals – too close and about to knock into him. He put out his hands to stop the girl, small and looking around, clearly lost. Elven.

“Ah! I’m sorry!” She said, taking two, three steps back. “I didn’t see you-“

“No, it’s fine!” He replied, reassuring, his hands up in a non-threatening display. “Are you lost?” She paused, then nodded slowly. She kept avoiding eye contact. Her cheeks seemed wet, had she been crying?

“I’m…here to visit my family,” she explained. “They live in the Alienage, but I…don’t know where that is.”

He glanced down at what she was wearing, something about it seemed familiar. “Those are…Circle robes, are they not? Are you a mage?” Another nod. Alistair started looking around, scanning for someone else. “Did you lose your guide, or-?”

“They’re letting us go out without Templar guides now. Knight-Commander Greagoir says it’s because the crown wants them to give mages more freedom.”

Alistair raised his hand to his forehead, shaking his head and groaning. “And this when most mages haven’t left the tower in years. It’s an **_attempt_** , but it’s-“ He stopped himself. “No, no, not the time for that. Do you know where you are right now?”

She shrunk back slightly. “Uhm……no.”

Alistair chuckled. “This is the royal palace.”

“O-oh.” She glanced around again, the look on her face saying, ‘am I not supposed to be here?’ He relaxed his shoulders, sighing quietly, a warm smile on the corners of his lips. Well, there went any illusions of a _short_ walk!

“Come on. I’ll lead you there, alright?” He offered. The elven mage nodded, then stopped to dab at her cheeks with the sleeves of her robes. He waited for her to be ready before starting off in the direction of the Alienage.

“By the way, do you have any indication of who I am?”

“N….no? Why…?”

“Oh! No reason.”


End file.
